Die Hard - Guyz Nite Music Video
This is a song version of the movie title, sung by Guyz Nite. Lyrics for the song Remember when we first met John McClane ? Argyle picked him up from the plane, And took him down to Nakatomi Tower ... To meet with Holly. He came to get her back and to be her man, But Hans and his buddies fucked up the plan, And that's about when everything went sour At the Christmas party. And the terrorists were over-zealous, But it was sweet when they killed Ellis ! And, with a little help from Allen , John McClane kicked ass! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die as hard as we can! No one dies harder than John McClane, Even when his wife's stuck on a plane About to crash into the Potomac River... On the eve of Christmas . And airport security kicked him out, But John McClane is just too damn proud, And nothing could have made him not deliver... 'Cause that's his business! And with a lot of fights and gunplay He blew that plane up on the runway. And, with a little help from Allen, Holly's plane could land! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die as hard as we can! Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker! Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker! Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker! Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker! No one dies harder than John McClane, Saving all the passengers on the train. But Simon wasn't clear with his intentions: It was just a distraction! And there was no way McClane could know That Hans Gruber was Simon 's bro. And that's what made it "Die Hard: With A Vengeance " With Samuel Jackson ! And the good cop wouldn't miss this, Even though it wasn't Christmas. He didn't get any help from Allen... But only in part three! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die as hard as we can! Finally we're back with John McClane Now we got a choice, and the choice is plain: We can live free or we can die hard, As hard as we can. From taking on a terrorist he's never met, To taking on an F-35 jet, With the greatest car explosions by far... This sure looks sweet, man! And we know what the basic gist is: There ain't no Allen, and it's not Christmas. We don't know but we're pretty sure that John McClane kicks ass! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die, die hard! We're gonna die, die, die as hard as we can! Yippee-ki-yay , motherfucker! Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker! Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker! Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker! References *Lyrics from: http://www.lyricsty.com/guyz-nite-die-hard-lyrics.html Category:Music Video Category:Die Hard Franchise